The present invention relates generally to collapsible crates, and more particularly, to a collapsible crate with an improved hinge.
Molded plastic collapsible crates are known. Four side walls are each connected via a hinge to a base. The side walls are selectively movable about the hinge between a use position generally perpendicular to the base and a collapsed position on the base. Adjacent walls are connected at the corners using any of a variety of methods to selectively lock the crate in the use position. The side walls are moved to the collapsed position to save space when not in use.